Red Snow Scenario
by Cinerraria
Summary: Biar Naruto mendengarnya. Satu ucapan yang lebih bermakna dari jutaan kata. [untaian kata yang tersusun dari kepingan warna naruhina]


**Disclaimer: Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

headcanon - hurt/comfort - romance

[untaian kata yang tersusun dari kepingan warna naruhina]

.

 **Persembahan untuk teman-teman NaruHina-Lovers; segenap pembaca yang budiman.**

 **.**

* * *

Biar Naruto tak perlu tahu, bahwa Hinata pernah menyukainya.

Saat Hinata masih membungkus kakinya dengan kaus kaki bergambar kepala kelinci, dilapis sepatu bersulam bunga. Dia berterima kasih pada tiang lampu di ujung gang itu.

Di balik beton baja tersembunyi Hinata, mengintip sosok yang jadi objek matanya memandang─objek caci-maki semua orang. Dia tak mengerti mengapa mereka membencinya. Apakah mereka sudah hilang akal, atau akal mereka tertutup kabut keculasan sehingga menyumpahi anak bermata indah itu dengan hujatan kasar?

Meski pemikiran mengenai cara menyingkirkan olok-olok itu, tak terpikir oleh Hinata, yang berbisik dengan segenap keyakinan. Sementara kata-kata hanya memantul bisu di pokok pohon, tak mencapai telinga anak lelaki yang berteman ayunan sunyi.

Bahwa Hinata menyukai semangat yang terpancar di kedua matanya. Bahwa dia mengagumi keberaniannya. Bahwa tekad Hinata sejelas jejak langkah anak itu. Dia akan berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi, siapa dapat mengira bilamana serat kayu itu mengamini pengharapannya. Dan akar rumput pun menyimpan untaian mimpi Hinata. Sajak-sajak yang terserak dari debaran yang artinya tidak dia mengerti. Bahwa di masa depan, kedua tangan mereka niscaya bertautan.

Dan matahari sore itu terlonjak nyaris mengejutkan seisi semesta, bahwa dia melihat sehelai benang panjang. Merah yang mengikat dua jari kelingking, antara bocah kesepian itu dengan gadis bangsawan.

* * *

.

Biar Naruto tak usah ingat, bahwa untuknya Hinata pernah nyaris _mati_.

Saat itu pikirannya kalut dan cemas. Desa mereka porak poranda. Jalanan yang pernah jadi saksi ikrar cinta pertamanya luluh lantak.

Bagaimana Hinata bisa diam? Sementara jantungnya robek dan berdarah oleh amarah. Naruto─pemuda bermata indah itu tergeletak dihajar monster. Sang pujaan sedang berjuang sendirian. Panutannya sekarat dalam lubang yang akan segera menimbunnya bagai kuburan.

Mana mereka yang dulu pernah menghujatnya? Mana mereka yang pernah mengatainya monster jahat? Seharusnya mereka ada di sini, menelan penyesalan dan menyaksikan keburukan kata mereka hancur dilebur angin.

Hinata tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Saat dia berlari melompat, menerkam harimau─monster (entah) yang disebut Pain─itu, dia mengubah perasaannya menjadi tekad. Dia mengepal tinju memecah udara berkabut debu, berseru menjawab gertakan musuh. Berdiri tak gentar menantang petir yang menggelegar.

Dan satu pesan kematian jatuh bersama tetes air mata darah, bahwa Hinata bahagia menebus cinta untuk akhir yang mulia.

* * *

.

Biar Naruto tak perlu mengerti, bahwa Hinata pernah dibuatnya patah hati.

Mungkin ini hanya soal waktu yang membawa Hinata pada cemburu.

Meski dia berkali meyakinkan diri. Tak apa-apa. Bukan soal dirinya hanya menonton. Melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan. Menyaksikan senyumnya. Mengagumi pancaran cahaya di mata indahnya. Sementara ada sosok lain yang berdiri di dekatnya─dan mungkin dialah sumber kedamaian Naruto.

Bahwa bukan karena dirinya senyum Naruto merekah. Bukan atas usahanya tawa Naruto pecah.

Terhadap segenap perasaannya pada pemuda matahari itu, Hinata sanggup menanggung beban cinta tak terbalaskan.

Sebab bukankah cara untuk menikmati (cahaya) matahari itu dengan berada di kejauhan?

* * *

.

Biar Naruto memahami, bahwa Hinata tak sekali pun menyerah.

Melalui helai benang yang dirajut dengan kedua tangan, Hinata menyelipkan segenap doa dan pengharapan.

Hinata menyatukan hitungan hari, bulan, hingga tahun sepanjang masa penantian, dalam setiap jengkal serat yang menyusun syal merahnya.

Merah. Warna sakral yang mewakili ikatan takdir mereka. Hinata yakin tinggal sejengkal tersisa sebelum hari yang diimpikan itu tiba.

Betapa panjang dan terjalnya jalan yang melintang. Hinata tak lupa pada semua yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, menjadi penghubung bagi keduanya. Kak Neji yang telah mengajari arti pengorbanan. Hinata ingin supaya surga menyaksikan kebahagiaannya.

Tak ada yang lebih manis dibanding hasil kerja keras. Sejauh langkah yang menuntun Hinata pada jejak Naruto, sebanyak kepalan tangan yang mendorongnya hingga sekuat Naruto, Hinata membuktikan bahwa dia pantas memperoleh cintanya. Dia layak bersanding dengan sang pujaan.

Tak usah lupa pada Toneri─lelaki bulan yang menculiknya itu─karenanya Naruto teringat bahwa sesuatu nyaris terlupakan. Seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya, namun terasa jauh di pandangan.

Hinata berkali mengucapkan syukur, pada bulir-bulir salju yang luruh, menyingkap tabir perasaan pemuda itu untuknya.

* * *

.

Biar Naruto tahu, hanya kepadanya lah curahan afeksi Hinata.

Di bawah langit musim panas yang melukis percik kembang api, Hinata menggandeng lengan Naruto. Dia merapat pada lelaki yang tersenyum mengusap cincin di jari manisnya.

"Naruto- _kun._ "

Bisikan lirih Hinata sarat akan makna. Dia telah berhasil, melewati berjuta rintangan, demi satu posisi terdekat untuk dapat memanggil nama lelakinya. Tiada penghalang. Tanpa tiang listrik. Tak ada jarak maupun tembok.

Lihat di atas sana, letusan kembang api kalah oleh ledakan perasaan Hinata.

Lelaki itu menarik bahu Hinata dalam kalungan tangan. Hinata membiarkan dirinya _jatuh_ dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Ya. Hinata..."

Naruto membalas. Seiring jutaan warna yang melebur di angkasa, dia membisikkan nama Hinata selayaknya rindu yang teredam sangat lama.

Naruto melabuhkan kecupan di dahi wanitanya. Berharap melipat gandakan bahagia yang menyatukan segenap asa mereka.

" _Aishiteru."_

Hinata meluruhkan seuntai kata yang tersimpan semenjak lama.

Biar Naruto mendengarnya. Satu ucapan yang lebih bermakna dari jutaan kata.

Biar Naruto merasakannya. Biarkan frasa itu mengetuk gendang telinga lalu merasuki akal pikirannya.

Biar Naruto melihatnya. Dialah satu-satunya yang terlukis dalam mimpi Hinata, semenjak salju pertama luruh pada puluhan Desember yang terdahulu.

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N:** adegan terakhir terinspirasi dari art skibeing saat NaruHina tersenyum di bawah langit kembang api.

 **Red** ** _:_** mengacu pada warna syal buatan Hinata di Naruto The Last, bisa juga bermakna takdir benang merah.

 **Snow:** salju dan musim dingin yang menjadi titik awal sekaligus tonggak ikatan mereka, bisa juga melambangkan warna putih: kesucian.

Setelah cerita ini, saya akan lebih jarang mampir di fandom Naruto. Enggak bermaksud meninggalkan. Mungkin akan berkunjung tapi sesekali saja.


End file.
